Gon's Maturity
by redleaveshavefallen
Summary: I wrote this at 2 AM, so it may not be good but... A little Gon x Kurapica fluff, since there's only one other fanfiction for the pairing.


Gon x Kurapica fluff because it needs to be done. Be sure to read the only other Gon Kurapica fic on this site, because it's what converted me and is a lovely fiction. Also, I sm sorry for the ineventable quality of this fanfiction. I'm writing this at 2:26 AM, so I'm sure it won't be my best. Or close to my best. Or slightly close to my best. Or-

I should stop rambling, before my sleep-deprived brain forgets what I was going to write about in the first place (which I'm going to do in the middle of writing this). I don't own anything but the writiung, but nothing within the context of the writing. Yes, I feel like sounding overly intelligent for no particular reason at all. (Oh, I probably got the spelling of his last name wrong, I sincerely apologize).

* * *

Gon Freecs.

Naive. Ignorant. Childish.

He's a happy-go-lucky person, and he could never love his friends more. This was especially known in the hard times of the Spiders and their recent misconduct. Gon's

allies were important, and that was without a doubt.

But during these events, something else was more evident than before.

Everyone was more alert than Gon was. Smart. Mature.

Not even their older friends, but Killua too. he was left out, to be the baby. The reckless one who had to be watched more closely in case he messed with the plans, the

childish one who needed everything explained to him. The one who had childish outbursts.

Gon no longer wanted to be the child.

No, that was a lie. Being the child was perfectly fine. It was his station, and he fit there, and he was comfortable. Being the child was fine. Being the one lower than

everyone else, that was different. So Gon started thinking of way he could possibly outclass his friend in maturity, something that not every ten-year-old had.

So why then, did love initially come to mind?

As a male, it made him embarrassed to even want the notion. But it was the first idea, and as you may know the first idea remains strong and true. And suddenly, he

wished with all his heart he at least had _that_, because that would have to count as some maturity, right?

Gon would think about this as he stared up at the stars some nights, when everyone else was asleep. And one night, he saw a shooting star, and automatically wished for

some sort of love. He knew he would wish on every shooting star, too, if he got the chance. And you know, sometimes weird things happen. Sometimes, wishes do come true. (Believe

me, it's happened.)

That night, he heard a voice in his dreams. Okay, that's completely normal. But this time, it was just so _clear_. A clarity rather unheard of in dreams, like the person

was right next to him, whispering in his ear. And it was the clear, defined voice of Kurapica. Kurapica saying Gon's name, in that sweet voice of his, and behind his eyelids Gon

could see his face with the same amazing clarity, and something in him warmed as he saw that smile. Too soon the sun broke through, and with the sunbeams Kurapica's face faded

away along with the voice, after it gave one last good-bye.

And with this Gon concluded, "Well, he's girly enough to count."

And so started Gon's first love.

Suddenly Gon was even more like the baby.

Constantly throughout their adventures, Gon would be calling for Kurapica, trying to contact him, mention him in conversation. "If only Kurapica was here." When they actually got to meet again, Gon's smile hurt his cheeks. He glowed with happiness, finally able to hear his voice again, to see him outside dreams. Just the sight of his face made something warm radiate within him, like a miniature sun, a new kind of happiness.

So Gon would smile through Kurapica's anger.

Smile through the harsh words.

Bare the stories where he would get closer to Kurapica than he had ever gotten.

And in moments of need, put his trust fully in Kurapica.

Because this was love, and something entirely belonging to him.

-  
((...Was that entertaining at all? ))


End file.
